Twins of Ra
by Usagi Snowfall
Summary: Heba and Yugi live in Egypt. Heba decides to go to the Palace to work and ask Yugi to come along. Yugi does not want to and goes somewhere else. Yugi finds someone at the oasis and helps them out. what will happen to Yugi and Habi and will they protect the Royal Family? (mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**Snowfall: **Here is a new story that I am making

**Heba: **so is this the only story I am in

**Snowfall: **no you are in two other stories that I made.

**Heba: **OK

**Snowfall:** Alright Heba can you finish off

**Heba: **Sure. Snowfall owns nothing

Tea, Anzu and Vivian are in here. Tea is Atem and Yami's child hood friend. Anzu and Vivian ties to get into Yami's and Atem's bed. Their will also be other girls (princesses) that will do this. Also their are twists in the story but I am not tell you what and where it will be :)

* * *

**Twins of Ra**

**Chapter One**

"Yugi come to the Palace with me," said Heba trying to stop Yugi.

"Sorry Heba I don't want to work there. I am going to travel around in Egypt and don't worry I will come and visit," Yugi said.

"Sigh fine but I will really miss you," Heba said.

"OK, just remember **DO NOT **use your magic. Fathers orders," Yugi said.

"Fine I won't but I will miss you little brother," Heba said.

"Bye Heba," Yugi said.

"Bye Yugi," Heba said.

Yugi and Heba gave each other's hugs and went their own ways. Heba turned around and saw Yugi riding off on a horse. He looked sad that he saw his little brother riding off away from him so Heba just turned back around and ride his horse over to the Palace. It took Heba two hours to get to the Palace gates.

"Stop you are not allowed here. What do you want?" asked the guard

"I came here to ask the Pharaoh to work here. I have nowhere to go and my only family member went his own way so I came here," Heba said.

"OK follow me. I will take you to the Pharaoh. You can drop your horse off at the stables," said the guard.

"Thank you," Heba said riding inside and hopping of his horse.

Once off the horse he followed the guard inside the Palace. They walked down the halls and over to the Throne Room. When they got at the Throne Room the guard said," Please wait here."

"Alright," Heba said.

The guard opened up the door and walked inside.

"Yes what do you want?"

"Forgive me Pharaoh but there is someone here requesting for a job."

"Alright send them in," Pharaoh said.

"Of course Pharaoh," the guard said.

The guard walked out of the room and walked over to Heba.

"The Pharaoh will see you know," the guard said.

"Thank you," Heba said before walking inside the Throne Room.

Heba walked all the way up to the middle of the room and kneeled down to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh looked at Heba and was shocked that he looked like his two sons.

"I hear that you are looking for a job in the Palace?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Yes Pharaoh," Heba said with his head still bowed.

"Can I ask why," The Pharaoh said.

"My family died when me and my brother was five years old. We got adopted into a family but we wanted to go out to work even though are grandfather said 'no'. Before I came here I was with my brother. My brother did not want to come to the Palace to work and I did," Heba said.

"Do you know where your brother is known?" asked the Pharaoh.

"No, the last time I saw him was two hours ago. He went back the way we came so he can travel. I really have no way to tell you where he might be but I can tell you he might drop by to see me," Heba said.

"I see. Tell me what is your name and your brothers?" asked the Pharaoh.

"My name is Heba Muto and my brother's name is Yugi Muto," Heba said.

"Alright, Heba my oldest son Atem needs a personal servant and I want to know if you want to become his?" asked the Pharaoh.

"Yes Pharaoh that will be nice," Heba said.

"Very well stay here until the meeting is over and I will take you to where my son is at," said the Pharaoh.

"Of course my Pharaoh," Heba said still bowing.

Heba stayed in the throne room until the meeting was done. Once the meeting was finished the Pharaoh took Heba over to his son's room. When they got to the room the Pharaoh knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened up and a boy came into view. He and star shape hair, blond lightning bolt shooting up in his hair, crimson trims and eyes, and tan skin.

"Hi dad what's up?"

"Atem this will be your personal servant," the Pharaoh said showing Heba to him.

Atem looked at Heba and just stared at him.

"Alight father I will take him as my personal servant and tell mom I will see you guys at dinner, Atem said.

"Alright Atem see you then," the pharaoh said then turning around and walking away.

Atem looked back at Heba and said," look at me please."

Heba looked up at Atem and stared at him. Atem was shocked to see how beautiful Heba was. Heba has star shape hair, blond bangs hanging over his face, amethyst trims, has gentle, child-like features with big, round, amethyst eyes.

"Come inside," Atem said walking to the side so Heba can come in.

Heba walked inside the room and turned around to see Atem closing the door. Once the door was close Atem turned around and looked a Heba.

"What's your name?" Atem asked.

"My name is Heba Muto, my Prince," Heba said bowing.

"Please stand up and look at me. I give you permission to do that for now on," Atem said.

Heba got up and looked up at Atem and just stayed quite.

"Heba my name is Atem. You can call me by my name when we are alone or with my friends," Atem said.

"Of course Atem," Heba said.

"Tell me do you have any sibling?" asked Atem.

"Yes, I have a brother," Heba said.

"What is his name?" asked Atem.

"My brother's name is Yugi Muto. I have no clue where he is known," Heba said.

"I see. Ok then you will start being my personal servant starting tomorrow," Atem said.

"Ok Atem, so what should I do know?" asked Heba.

"You can just relax today. I will show you around the Palace so you can know where everything is at," said Atem.

"Alright Atem," Heba said.

After their talk they walked out of the room and Atem showed Heba around the Palace.

"Heba I have to take you somewhere first before I show you where everything is at," said Atem.

"Ok Prince," Heba said.

Atem walked over to the seamstress so Heba can get he's clothes for personal servant made for him. When they got to the room where the seamstress was at Atem walked inside with Heba right behind him and then closed the door behind him.

"Tea are you here?" asked Atem.

"Just a minute," said Tea.

"Alright," said Atem.

Atem and Heba just sat down in one of the chairs to wait for Tea to come out. Few minutes later Tea came out of the back. She stopped in her place when she saw Atem sitting down.

"My Prince I am so sorry to keep you waiting," Tea said bowing down.

"That is all right Tea. I came here so I can get me personal servant clothes to symbolize that we works for me," Atem said standing up.

"Of course Prince. Can you come with me in the back please," Tea said turning around and headed to the back.

Heba got up and followed Tea to the back room and Atem just sat back down and waited for them to come back. A few minutes later Tea and Heba came back and walked over to where Atem was.

"Prince your personal servant will have his clothes by dinner time," Tea said bowing.

"Thank you Tea. Come on Heba let's go. I will finish the tour around the Palace so you can get comfortable around here," Atem said.

"Of course Prince," Heba said.

Atem continued the tour around the Palace. He showed Heba where the Throne Room, kitchen, gardens, lounge area to hang out, and where everyone's room was in the Palace. After the tour Atem went back to his room with Heba right behind him. Once at his bedroom door he opened it up and walked inside the room. When both were inside the room Heba closed the door and turned back around.

"Heba what I want you to do tomorrow is wake me up when Ra is up, run my bath water, have my clothes out, bring up breakfast and clean the room," Atem said.

"Ok Atem I understand," Said Heba.

"The bathroom it to the right for the bed and your room is across from the bed," said Atem.

"Alright," Said Heba.

"I will be right back you can go into your room and rest up," Atem said.

"Thank you Atem," said Heba.

Atem walked out of the room and Heba just walked into his room. He opened up his door and closed the door behind him. Heba looked around the room and saw a bed to the wall, a small desk with a chair and a dresser. He just walked over to the bed and lay down to take a nap.

* * *

**~ One Hour Later~**

Atem walked into the room with Heba's clothes he will be wearing for now on. He looked around and didn't see Heba in his room so Atem went over to the other room. Atem opened up the door and saw Heba in the bed asleep so he walked over to the dresser and put the clothes on top of it. Once the clothes were place down Atem walked out of the room and closed the door. He woke up Heba for dinner and after they went back to bed to sleep for a new day.

* * *

**Snowfall: **That is the end of the story

**Heba: **I love it so do I get together with Atem :)

**Snowfall: **You will see Heba

**Heba: **Ok

**Snowfall: **Can you finish off

**Heba: **Sure. Please comment the story


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowfall: **Here is ch.2

**Yugi:** Usagi why this story

**Snowfall: **I been thinking to do a story like this for three years but I never got to it

**Heba: **I see so can the story start know?

**Snowfall: **Yes, you boys finish up I have to finish up ch.3

**Yugi&Heba: **Snowfall owns nothing :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Yugi was riding through the desert away from his brother and the Palace. He did not plan to go back home so he just rode over to an oasis to take a rest. When he got to the oasis he saw someone in royal clothes by the water. Yugi realized that it was one of the Princes from the Palace he just came from so he got off his horse. Yugi walked over to the Prince and said," excuse me Prince."

The Prince turned around and saw Yugi staring at him.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering way you are out here in the open and not back at the Palace where it is safer," said Yugi.

"My horse ran off and am stuck here. I am not walking back in the desert."

"If you like I can take you back," Yugi said.

"That sounds nice. My name is Prince Yami. You can just call me Yami," said Yami.

"Nice to meet you Yami and my name is Yugi Muto," said Yugi.

They talked a few more minutes and started to walk back over to the horse and got on. Yugi hopped on first and Yami hopped on after. Once both were on the horse they headed back to the Palace. On the way to the Palace they got surrounded by thieves.

"What do you guys want?" asked Yugi getting out his sword.

"Hand over the Prince boy and no one gets hurt."

"Sorry I can't do that," said Yugi.

"Fine then," said the thieves getting out their swords.

"Yami do you know how to use a sword," whispered Yugi.

"Of course I have mine on me," said Yami.

"Alright and I hate to asked you this but you need to fight with me," said Yugi.

"Ok," Yami said getting his sword out.

Once Yami got his swords out they got off the horse. The thieves did the same thing and once they got off they ran towards Yugi and Yami.

"Please don't get killed Yami," Yugi said.

"Don't worry I won't. I am a skilled fighter," Yami said.

"Alright then," Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami walk over to the thieves and started to attack them. Yami fought five thieves at once and trying not to get hit. He came up to the first one and stabbed the thief in the stomach. The thief went down and died. Yami then turned around to the other four and did the same thing to them. Once all five where died Yami turned around and saw how Yugi was doing. He was shocked that he was fighting ten thieves and they did not hit him once. Yugi took them down in a matter of minutes. When the thieves where all died Yugi turned around and walked back towards Yami.

"How are you Yami? Are you hurt?" asked Yugi.

"No I am not hurt. Thank you for saving me," said Yami.

"We saved each other Yami. Let's go back. Ra already set and you need to get back," said Yugi.

"Yes of course," said Yami.

Yami and Yugi put their swords away and got back on the horse to headed back to the Palace. It took them about an hour to reach the Palace. Once at the Palace Yugi got stopped by some guards.

"What can I do for you?"

Yami hopped off the horse and said," open up the gates."

"Prince Yami, of course."

The gate opened up and Yami looked back at Yugi.

"Come inside Yugi," Yami said.

"Sorry Yami but I need to go," Yugi said turning around.

"Wait, at least stay for the night. It's late and you might get hurt," Yami said.

Yugi turned around and saw sadness in his eyes. Yugi sighed and said," Ok Yami I will stay just for tonight."

"Thank you Yugi," Yami said with a smile on his face.

Yugi followed Yami inside still on his horse and when they got to a stable Yami told Yugi to just leave his hoarse here for tonight. He got off his horse and followed Yami inside the Palace and over to the Throne Room. When they got to the door Yami opened up the door and walked inside with Yugi right behind him. Yami saw his dad and walked up to him and Yugi followed. Once he got up to his father he said," Sorry to worry you father."

"It's alright Yami. Who is this?" asked the Pharaoh.

Yugi bowed to the Pharaoh and said," hello Pharaoh my name is Yugi Muto and I found Prince Yami by an oasis."

The Pharaoh looked at him for a few minutes and asked," do you have a brother named Heba Muto?"

"Yes Pharaoh," said Yugi still bowing.

"Please stay the night and join us for breakfast tomorrow before you leave. Also thank you for bring my son back," said the Pharaoh.

"Thank you Pharaoh and you're welcome," Yugi said still bowing.

"Father is it alright if I bring Yugi to one of the guest rooms in the East wing?" asked Yami.

"Of course you can Yami. Have a good night you too," said the Pharaoh.

"Thank you Pharaoh," Yugi said getting up leaving the room with Yami.

Yami walked down the hall towards the East wing with Yugi behind him. Yugi just stayed quiet during the walk. Until Yami asked," Yugi why where you in the desert?"

"I was going to travel Egypt a bit more before I come back here and spend time with my brother but I don't go with the whole slave and servant thing. So I just stay away from the Palace and if I do get caught I will just escape."

"I see. Well if you do come back to the Palace I can ask my dad if you can be just a guest," said Yami.

"Thank you Prince Yami," Yugi said.

"Yugi you can just call me Yami from now on," Yami said.

"If that is what you wish Yami," said Yugi.

"It is Yugi and before you leave tomorrow I have something to give you before you leave. Take it as a thank you present," Yami said.

"Alright," Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi where know in the East wing and Yami stopped by a door.

"This is your room. My room is on the left side of you and my brothers are right in front of it," Yami said.

"Thank you Yami and good night, Yugi said opening up his door.

"Night Yugi," Yami said before Yugi closed his door.

Yugi walked inside the room and saw how big it was. There was a king size bed, dresser, desk, bathroom, another room, and a closet.

"Nice room. I should go to sleep now," Yugi said before yawning.

Yugi walked up to the bed and was taking off his shirt and hopped in bed.

* * *

**Snowfall: **That is the end and I will get ch.3 done soon

**Yugi: **I like it sooooo do we get the princes?

**Snowfall: **read to find out :) I have to get ch.3 done bye Yugi

**Yugi: **Please comment down below


	3. Chapter 3

**Snowfall: **Here is chapter 3

**Yugi: **Usagi why did you put that in with Yami

**Snowfall: ** Because I want to. Know Yugi finish up so the readers can start reading the new chapter :)

**Yugi: **Sigh... Usagi owns nothing. Plz enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Yugi woke up when Ra was rising and just sat in bed thinking.

'What should I do? I am not so post to be here until another five months'

'**Yugi it does not matter if you are here early or not'**

'I know father but I got other stuff to do before I come here'

'_Sweetie just stay here for one more day. It's up to you though'_

'Alright mom but I am still leaving to day'

'**Alright son just make sure you are back at the palace in five months'**

'I will dad'

A few minutes later there came a knock at the bedroom door so Yugi got out of bed and put back on his shirt. Then he walked over to the door and opened it up. Yugi saw Yami at his door and was wondering why.

"Good morning Yugi. Ready to go to breakfast before you go," Yami said.

"Of course Yami lets head over there," Yugi said.

Yugi walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed Yami and Yugi walked down the hall to go get breakfast.

"So Yugi where are you going after this?" asked Yami.

"I am going to travel around Egypt, and Yami," said Yugi.

"Yes Yugi," said Yami.

"You will see me in five months," said Yugi.

"Why?" asked Yami.

"Because I have places I want to see," said Yugi.

"Ok and Yugi when you come back you will be a guest here. I will ask my father if that is ok. I would hate to turn you into a personal servant," Yami said looking at Yugi.

"Alright Yami," Yugi said.

"Yugi I want to ask you something," said Yami.

"Go ahead Yami," said Yugi.

"Well I know you will be back in five months and I was wondering if you will go to annual dance that is held at the Palace?" asked Yami.

"Yami are you asking me out on a date when I come back," Yugi said blushing.

"Ya, I am," Yami said also blushing.

"Then I will love to be your date to the dance Yami," Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi," Yami said.

When they reached the dining hall a guard opened up the door. Once the door opened up Yami and Yugi walked inside. Yami and Yugi walked up to the table and sat down for breakfast. A few minutes later the door opened up again and two more people walked inside the room. They walked over to the table and one of them sat down while the second one went to get the food.

"Yami, who is this?"

"This is Yugi Muto Atem. He found me yesterday at the oasis and saved my life," Yami said.

"It's nice to meet Yugi. I have to ask are you related to my personal servant Heba by any chance," said Atem.

"Yes I am, Heba is my older brother," Yugi said.

'_Yugi what are you doing here? I thought you are out traveling?'_

'_Sigh, I was but I ran in to Yami at the oasis and helped him out. To show his kindness he let me stay here."_

"_Are you leaving again Yugi?'_

'_Yes I am. Am sorry Heba but I have to but I will be back in five month.' _

'_Ok but be careful out there.'_

'_Don't worry I will.'_

"Yugi what do you do for a living?" asked Atem.

"Well you can say that I am a healer," Yugi said taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"That's cool Yugi," Yami said all excited.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi said.

Everyone continued eating their breakfast and made small talk. When everyone was done eating Yami and Yugi walked over to the throne room to talk to the Pharaoh. On the way their Yami was deciding on something but he did not know if his father will let him or not.

"Yugi can I ask you something and also give you," said Yami.

"Of course Yami," said Yugi.

"Well I want to know if I can go with you," Yami said.

Yugi stopped in his tracks and looked at Yami. Yami also stopped and looked at Yugi.

"Yami you should stay in the Palace where it is safe," Yugi said.

"Sigh, I know but I want to see the outside world and I will dress like a peasant and not as a royal," Yami said with pledging eyes.

"Yami….. You know if you come with me you have to watch your own back right," Yugi said.

"Ya, I know that Yugi. I been a skilled fighter ever since I was five," Yami said.

"Sigh…. Alright Yami but you need to ask your father," said Yugi.

"I will but what do we do if they ask about us," said Yami.

"Well we can say that your-

"I am your boyfriend," Yami said cutting off Yugi.

Yugi was shocked at what Yami said but he was kind of happy inside.

"If that is what you want then so be it," Yugi said.

"Thank you Yugi. Know let's go tell my father but first I want you to have this," Yami said with a smile on his face.

Yami handed Yugi a gold necklace and also put it around his neck.

"Thank you Yami it is beautiful," Yugi said with a smile on his face.

"No problem. Know let's go see my father," Yami said.

Yugi and Yami started to walk again to the Throne Room to tell the Pharaoh about leaving and Yami going with Yugi for five months.

'What do I do Know. Prince Yami is coming with me'

'**Yugi don't worry he just want to see the outside world. You just need to make sure he is safe when he is with you. You protect him and he protects you'**

'Sigh….. Alright dad'

Yami and Yugi reached the Throne Room doors and opened it up. They walked inside and walked up to the Pharaoh.

"Father I come to ask you something," Yami said.

The Pharaoh looked at his son and saw that he was serious about this.

"What is it Yami?" asked the Pharaoh.

Yami took a deep breath and said," I want your permission to go with Yugi for five months. I want to see what goes on outside the Palace and don't worry I won't dress in Royal clothes I will dress in peasant cloths for five months."

The Pharaoh just stared at his youngest son and was wondering why he wants to go and why.

"Alright before that tell me why you want to go," said the Pharaoh.

"I want to travel around Egypt and visit different places in are land. Yugi will be with me and help me out along the way," Yami said still looking his father straight in the eyes.

The Pharaoh turned to Yugi and asked," Yugi is this alright with you?"

"Yes Pharaoh but I told Yami that to come along he has to defend himself if something happens," Yugi said.

"Yami you have my permission to go with Yugi but you must come back alive," the Pharaoh said.

"I will father and thank you," Yami said.

"Yami go to your room and take off your clothes and I will have someone bring you different clothes to wear," the Pharaoh said.

"Ok father," Yami said before turning around and run out of the room but Yugi just stayed in the room.

"Yugi you my stand and look at me. I know give you permission to do so," the Pharaoh said.

Yugi stood up and looked at the Pharaoh in the eye.

"Yugi promise me that you will keep Yami safe," said the Pharaoh.

"I will Pharaoh but I can't promise you that he might come back with scares on him," Yugi said.

"I understand that but just make sure he is alive and I will see you both in five months," the Pharaoh said.

"Alright Pharaoh, know if you excuse me I have to go find Yami so we can go," Yugi said giving a bow and heading out the room.

When Yugi walked out of the room Yami ran up in different clothes (a brown shirt, pants, and sandals. He also has a different sword on him).

"Ready Yugi," Yami said with a smile.

"Alright Yami like you said earlier you are my boyfriend on this trip and if a slave hunter captures us we run away got it," Yugi said.

"Got it Yugi," Yami said.

"Ok let's go," Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami walked out of the Palace and over to the horses. Yugi asked the horse keeper his horse so he can head out. Once they got the horse Yugi hopped on and Yami hopped on the back and put his arms around Yugi's waist. When they wear all settled the gates opened up and Yugi left the Palace grounds and headed west.

* * *

**Snowfall: **That is the end of chapter 3

**Yami: **I loved it snowfall

**Snowfall: **Nice to know that Yami

**Yami: **So will the next chapter be with me and Yugi

**Snowfall: **Sorry but I am switching it back and forth between you and your brother Yami, so the next chapter is going to be about Atem and Heba

**Yugi: **that is fine with me

**Yami: **Sigh... fine... ruin my fun with Yugi

**Yugi: **(Blushing)

**Snowfall: **Alright can you finish up. I have to work on chapter 4

**Yami/Yugi: **Please comment down below so Snowfall knows how you like the story so far


	4. Chapter 4

**Snowfall: **Before we start their will be Lemon in this chapter and to also tell you this is my first time doing a Lemon scene so tell me how I did.

**Yugi: **No far, way Usagi

**Snowfall: **Don't worry your time will come

**Yugi: **Sigh... Ok

**Snowfall:** Can you finish up Yugi

**Yugi: **Sure... Usagi owns nothing

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**~ Two Months Later~**

Heba woke up early morning before Ra. He got out of bed and left to get Atem's breakfast for today. While walking down the hall Heba got stopped by one of the slave girls.

"Listen Heba, stay away from Atem or else."

"Sorry but I can't Anzu I am of course his personal servant and I have to stay with him for when he needs something," Heba said.

"Stay. Away. From. Atem. Or. Else," Anzu said getting mad.

"Sorry but no, now if you excuse me I have to go get Prince Atem's breakfast," Heba said before walking around her.

"You better stay away from him you whore or else!" yelled Anzu before she started to walk again.

'Sigh, I really hope you are doing fine Yugi. Even though I won't see you for another three months but please come back before I kill someone here'

Heba walked into the kitchen and ask them for Prince Atem's breakfast. The cooks got everything ready for Atem to eat and handed it to Heba. Heba said thank you and walked out of the kitchen and back to the room. Once at room Heba opened up the door and closed it behind him. He walked over and placed the food down on the desk. Then he walked over to the bathing chambers to start the bath. When the bath was starting to fill up Heba walked out of the bathing chambers and over to get Atem clothes ready for today. Heba got the clothes out and put it on Atem's bed. Once that was done Heba went back into the bathing chambers and turned off the water. Once the water was off he walked back out and over to Atem.

"Atem it's time to wake up. You have a meeting after you eat your breakfast," Heba said shaking him.

A few minutes later Atem woke up and saw Heba staring at him.

"Morning Heba," Atem said still tired.

"Morning Atem, know get up your bath is ready, your breakfast is here and your clothes are ready for you," Heba said before walking away to clean up the room.

"Ok Heba," Atem said getting out of bed and over to bathing chambers.

When Atem walked into the bathing chambers Heba walked over to the bed and started to make it for today. Once the bed was made Atem walked back into the room and over to his clothes. When he started to put on his clothes Heba walked over to him and started to help.

"Their know, all dressed and cleaned. Know eat your breakfast and head out to the meeting," Heba said.

Thank you Heba," Atem said walking over to the food to sit down to eat it.

"Heba can I ask you something?" asked Atem.

"Sure go ahead," Heba said will he was still cleaning.

"I just want to now that why my brother left with your brother a month ago. I know he can fight but I am scared that my brother might comeback died," Atem said know looking at Heba.

Heba turned around and meet Atem's eyes before saying," I don't Know Atem but you should have trust your brother and mine that they will be back UN harm."

'Please Yugi make sure that Yami does come back alive and safe'

"Your right Heba and once you are done cleaning the room. You have the rest of the day off," Atem said now done with his breakfast.

"Thank you Atem," Heba said finishing cleaning the room.

"You're welcome, know if you excuse me I have to go to the meeting," Atem said getting up and walked over to the bed room door and opened it up and closing it behind him.

Heba had a smile on his face in Atem left the room.

'Know I need to wait until the meeting is over and go talk to the Pharaoh about something'

Once Heba was done cleaning up the room he left the room and headed over to the library. When Heba reached the library he walked over and grabbed a book to read. Heba walked over to a chair in the far back and started to read from the book.

* * *

**~Two Hours Passed~**

Heba got up and walked over to the book shelf and put the book back where he found it. When he put the book away Heba left the room and left over to the Pharaohs study to talk to him.

* * *

**~With the Pharaoh~**

"I hate this," the Pharaoh said.

"Relax Aknankanon, The queen said.

"I know Amara but why all the paper work," Aknankanon said.

A few minutes later a knock came on the door and Amara walked over to the door and opened it up. She was shocked to see Heba at the door.

"Heba what are you doing here?" asked Amara.

"I have a day off and I need to talk to you and the Pharaoh about something," Heba said getting nerves again.

Of course come in Heba," Amara said stepping aside.

Heba walked into the room and Amara closed the door and walked back over to Aknankanon. Aknankanon looked up and was shocked to see Heba.

"Before you saw anything Pharaoh, I got the day off from Prince Atem and I came here to talk to you about something," Heba said looking down.

"Ok Heba what is it," Aknankanon said.

Heba got more nerves about what he was going to say.

"Pharaoh I want to tell you something but you might kill me from it," Heba said still looking down.

"Heba please look up and tell me. I promise nothing will be done to you. You can speak freely as well," Aknankanon said.

"Alright….. The thing is that I fell in love with your son Prince Atem and fell in love with me. I know it is against the law for a servant to fall in love with the Prince but I feel like I had to come and tell you," Heba said looking at the Pharaoh.

"I see….. Heba do you really love my son?" asked Aknankanon.

"Yes Pharaoh," Heba said.

"Dear what are you going to do?" asked Amara.

Aknankanon sat back in his chair and started to think about what Heba told him.

"Heba seeing that you love my son do you want to be release as a savant and stay with him," Aknankanon said.

Heba looked at Aknankanon and said," Y-you really do that for me Pharaoh."

"Yes but I need to bring it up at the meeting about this first and don't worry Atem won't be at the meeting," Aknankanon said.

"Thank you my Pharaoh. I will be in Prince Atem's chambers," Heba said.

"Of course, I will come and tell what they say," Aknankanon said.

"Of course," Heba said. He bowed and left the room.

"Aknankanon what do you think?" asked Amara.

"I can see it in his eyes that he loves Atem. I just hope in the meeting the council will agree to this," Aknankanon said.

"We will have to see dear," Amara said.

"Alright…. We should head out the meeting will be starting soon," Aknankanon said getting up and walking over to the door.

"Alright," Amara said following he husband out of the room.

Aknankanon and Amara walked down the hall and over to the Throne Room. Once at the room the door opened up and Aknankanon and Amara walked inside and walked up to the throne to sit down.

"Let the meeting be began," Aknankanon said.

The meeting started and Aknankanon had a couple of death sentences and other things to deal with. When it came close to close the meeting Aknankanon decided to asked the council about Heab's ask.

"Before we end the meeting there is something that I want to ask you about," Aknankanon said.

"What it that my Pharaoh," said Seti.

"It's about my sons personal Servant he has," Aknankanon said.

"What did Heba do Pharaoh?" asked Ammon

"Well it looks like Heba fell in love with Atem. I want to hear what you think about this. Will you allow Heba be release from being a servant," said Aknankanon

The council was a little shocked about this and was also happy about this.

"Well the council agrees to free Heba from being Atem's Personal Servant," Seti said.

Do you all agree," Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon looked at the council and saw all of them nodding their heads.

"Ok I will let Heba know. This meeting is dismissed," Aknankanon said.

Aknankanon left the Throne Room and walked back over to his study really quick and Amara was following behind him. Once at the study Aknankanon was at the door he walked over to his desk and picked up the scroll that says that Heba was free.

"Alright let's head over to Atem's chambers to see Heba," Aknankanon said.

"Ok," Amara said.

Both of them left the room and over to Atem's rooms. Once at the room Aknankanon knocked on the door. The door opened up and saw their son.

"Hello Mother. Father, what can I do for you?" asked Atm.

"I came here to talk to Heba and you should listen to this as well Atem," Aknankanon said.

"OK come in," Atem said stepping aside.

Aknankanon and Amara walked inside and saw Heba on Atem's bed sleeping.

"Let…. Me wake him up," Atem said walking over to Heba.

"Heba walk up my parents are her to see you," Atem said.

"Heba woke up and saw the Pharaoh and the Queen looking at him.

"Hello Pharaoh, what did the council say?" asked Heba.

Atem looked over at Heba and asked," Heba what are you talking about?"

"Well I went over to the Pharaohs study and ask him if he can release me as your servant because I feel in love with you and I don't fell right dating you when I am still your Servant," Heba said.

Atem looked back at his parents and asked," what did the council say?"

'Please don't kill Heba. Please don't kill Heba'

"The council talked and they agreed to release you from being Atem's Personal Servant," Aknankanon said handing Heba the scroll.

Heba toke the scroll and opened it up. He saw that he was really free. Heba looked back at the Pharaoh and said," thank Pharaoh."

"Of course, have a nice day you two," Amara said.

Aknankanon and Amara walked out of the room and left Atem and Heba alone. Atem looked back at Heba and was wondering what to do.

* * *

"Atem I am free and we can show every one that we are in a relationship know," Heba said with a smile on his face.

Atem face blighted up and kissed Heba. Atem let go and looked at Heba.

"Heba let's go see Tea know. You need new clothes know," Atem said.

"Alright and when we are done let's celebrate my freedom," Heba said than kissed him.

Atem looked at Heba and smirked at that.

"That sounds good to me Heba. Let's go and finished your new clothes and get back here fast," Atem said before leaning down to kiss him again.

After done kissing they walked out of the room and over to see Tea. When they got to the door Atem knocked on the door. A few minutes later Tea opened up the door.

"Atem what are you doing here?" asked Tea.

"Can we come in Tea?" asked Atem.

"Yes come in," Tea said stepping aside to let Atem and Heba in.

"Tea the Pharaoh released me as Atem's Personal Servant. I am free know," Heba said with a smile on his face.

Tea's face brightened up and hugged Heba.

"That's great Heba congratulations," Tea said letting go of Heba.

"Thank you Tea," Heba said.

"Tea, I want to know if you can make new clothes for Heba that shows he is free," Atem said.

"Of course, follow me in the back Heba," Tea said.

"Ok," Heba said.

Heba and Tea walked in the back of the room and Tea started to measure him. A few seconds later Heba and Tea walked out of the room and over to Atem.

"Alright, he's clothes will be done before breakfast tomorrow," Tea said.

"Thank you Tea. Know if you excuse us we need to head back to my room," Atem said before grabbing Heba by the hand and ran out the door.

'I hope Atem does not go over bored with Heba tonight'

Tea still had a smile on her lips before she started on Heba's new clothes.

* * *

**~ Atem's Room~**

Heba and Atem walked back inside Atem's room. Atem closed the door behind them and walked over to the bed with Heba.

"Heba I am so happy father released you," Atem said.

"Same he Atem, I can't wait to tell my brother when he gets back," Heba said.

"Same here, but let's do something else to celebrate your freedom," Atem said.

"Like what Atem," Heba said looking at Atem.

Atem looked at Heba with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Um… Atem, what are thinking about right now?" asked Heba moving backwards on the bed.

"Well seeing that you are free and that I looked the door. We can do something special and romantic," Atem said moving over to Heba.

"I-I see well let's take a rain check on that," Heba said about to get off the bed.

Atem saw that Heba was getting out of bed but Atem pounced on him.

"Atem le-"

Atem stopped Heba and started to kiss him. Heba melted into the kiss. Atem let go of Heba's lips and looked down at him with a smile.

"Shell we continue Heba?" Atem asked him.

"Yes please Atem," Heba said.

"Alight," Atem said leaning down again and capturing Heba's lips.

**~Lemon Starts~**

Atem brought out his tongue and moved it around Heba's lips. Heba let out a gasp and Atem took his chance and put his tongue in Heba's month. Heba let out a moan while Atem's tongue was mapping out the inside of his month. Atem let go of Heba and looked down at him. Then he moved to his shirt and pulled it over his shirt. After the shirt was off Atem started to kiss Heba's neck. Heba brought out moans when Atem was kissing him. Atem moved over to Heba's color bone and nipped it. Heba let out a yelp an Atem started to kiss that spot to say sorry. After he was done he continued down Heba's body. Atem reached one on Heba's nipples and started to suck on it. Heba let out a cry when Atem did this and He let out another cry when Atem went over to the other one. Atem started to go down his body more after he was down with Heba's nipples. He moved all the way down to Heba's Kilt and Atem moved his hands up and removed the kilt off of Heba. When that happened Heba let out a gasp when cold air his member. Atem saw this and put a smile on his face.

"Do you want to continue Heba?" asked Atem.

"Yes," Heba said looking at Atem.

"Alright then," Atem said.

Atem moved his hand over to Heba's member and started to stock it. Heba let out another gasp when this happened. After Atem was done he put his hands on Heba's thigh and moved his month done on to Heba's member. Heba let out a loud cry when this happened. Atem smiled at this and started to suck it member harder. Heba moved his hand up to Atem's hair and grabbed it tightly.

"A-Atem I-I getting C-Close," Heba said in between gasp and cry's.

Atem ignored what Heba said and kept sucking Heba's member. A few minutes later Heba let out a loud cry and released inside off Atem's month. Atem removed his lips from Heba's member and swallowed Heba's released.

"Know the real fun begins Heba," Atem said.

Heba did not get a chance to answer because Atem brought his lips done and started to kiss Heba again. Heba started to taste himself on Atem's lips. Once done kissing Atem got off the bed and took off his shirt and kilt. Heba looked at Atem and blushed at the sight.

"Something wrong Heba?" asked Atem with a smile on his face.

"No but there is something that I want and it is you inside of me," Heba said with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry you will have me soon," Atem said getting back on the bed.

Atem went over to Heba and speared his legs. Then he reached over to the bedside drawer and brought out some oil. Atem oiled up three fingers and said to Heba," This will hurt so try to relax."

"Ok Atem," Heba said looking at him.

Atem moved on off his fingers to Heba's entrance and moved it inside. Heba started to tense up but he started to relax again. When Heba was fine with one finger Atem moved the second inside and Heba then let out a cry.

"Shhhh, it's alright Heba. Relax please," Atem said stroking Heba on one of his checks.

Heba nodded his head and started to relax again. Atem started to thrust his fingers and then started too stretched out Heba. After that was done Atem brought in the last finger and Heba tensed up a bit but soon relax. Atem started to thrust his fingers faster in to Heba. A minute later Heba let out a gasp that got Atem to smile from. Atem removed his fingers and got a grown from Heba.

Atem chucked before saying," Don't worry Heba. You will be getting something even better soon."

Atem grabbed the oil again and started to put some on his member. Once done Atem positioned himself at Heba's entrance.

"Are you ready Heba?"

Heba nodded his head at Atem. Atem thrust one quick movement into Heba and just stayed there. Heba let out a cry when that happened.

"It's alright Heba just try to relax."

Heba nodded again and started to relax. A few seconds later Heba started to feel the pain go away. Heba moved his hips to show Atem that he was ready. Atem got the message and brought his member out with the tip still inside. Then he trust into Heba again fast. He kept up on his fast past until Heba said," Pease Atem…. Fast…. Harder."

Atem then started to fasten up his past up and made it mush hard. Heba let out cries before putting his hands on Atem's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. When his legs where around Atem's waist he pushed Atem deeper in him.

"Atem…. So good…. Don't stop."

"Heba so good!... So hot!... so tight!... I love it!"

Atem felt that he was close to the end so he reached in between their body's and started to stroke Heba's member along with the push. Heba let out more cry's and said," Atem I-I am getting cl-close."

"So…. Am I,"

Heba let out a cry and yelled "Atem!"

Atem felt Heba inside getting tighter so he thrust in five more times until he released while yelling, Heba!"

After Atem released into Heba he clasped on him. They both started to get their breathing under control. Atem got up and pulled himself out of Atem before clasping on the side. He then brought his hand over to Heba's waist and pulled him close to his body.

**~Lemon Ends~**

"That was great Atem," Heba said snuggling up to Atem.

"Yes it was Heba," Atem said moving his fingers in his hair.

Heba let out a yawn before saying," Let's go to sleep Atem, and am getting really tired."

"Alright Heba, Good night," Atem said.

"Good night, Atem," Heba said before falling asleep.

Atem looked down at Heba and that he was already asleep so he kissed Heba's forehead before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Snowfall: **That is the end of chapter four

**Atem: **The story was nice Snowfall

**Snowfall: **Thank you Atem. Can you finish up please I need to figure out how I can start-up ch.5 :)

**Atem: **Alright... please comment down below


	5. Chapter 5

**Snowfall:** here is ch.5

**Yugi: **Why did you put that in about me?

**Snowfall: **Because I thought it will be good to put that into the story :)

**Yugi: **Fine... so does Heba come into the next chapter

**Snowfall: **I have not decided yet. I was thinking about skipping the three months and bring you and Yami back to the Palace.

**Yami: **I like that I miss the Palace.

**Snowfall: **Alright but I want to know what the readers saw about it. If the want me to skip the three months and send you guys back to the Palace I will :)

**Yami: **Fine

**Snowfall: **Can you two finish up

**Yugi&Yami: **Snowfall owns nothing! Please enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Yugi and Yami were riding through the desert on their horse. They were heading over to a village near the border of Egypt.

"Yugi why are we going over to the border?" asked Yami.

"Because we have to stop their so I can get a few things," Yugi said.

"Ok," Yami said.

A few minutes later Yugi and Yami arrived at the village and started to ride over to a house that has guards outside.

"Yugi why are we heading over to Lord Muto's house?" asked Yami.

"Because I need to ask my grandfather about something," Yugi said.

Yami was quite for a few minutes be for yelling," What you and Heba are Lord Muto's grandsons!"

"We are his grandsons by birth. Sorry we did not tell you but me and Heba wanted to keep it secret and please don't tell anyone back at the Palace about this. Heba and I will tell them when we want to," Yugi said.

"Don't worry Yugi, I won't tell anyone," Yami said.

Yugi road up to the gates and the guards that where their stopped him.

"No one's allowed to enter Lord Mutos home," the guard said.

Yugi took off his hood and looked at the guard and said," Honda open up the gates please."

Honda looked up and was shocked to see Yugi.

"Sorry Lord Yugi. I didn't know it was you, please forgive me," Honda said bowing his head.

"It's alright Honda. Please open up the gates and tell my grandfather I am back and I brought a guest with me. Also tell my cousins I am back as well," Yugi said.

"Of course Lord Yugi, open the gates up!" yelled Honda.

Once the gated opened up Yugi rode inside and over to the stables. When the got to the stables Yugi and Yami got off the horse and Yugi handed the stable master his horse.

"Let's head inside Yami," Yugi said walking towards the house.

"Alright," Yami said following Yugi inside the house.

Yugi and Yami walked inside the house and started to walk down the hall.

"Yami keep your hood on. I will tell you when to take it off," Yugi said in a whisper.

"Alright Yugi," Yami said also in a whisper.

They continued walking until an arm came around Yugi's neck.

"Hello Yugi, how are you?"

"Hello Bakura, how are you. Where are Marik and everyone else?" asked Yugi.

Yami was shocked to see Bakura and Marik's name.

'Why are Bakura and Marik here?"

"He's with Ryo, Malik and Joey in the lounge room," said Bakura letting go over Yugi's neck.

"Thank you, do you know where grandpa is at. I have to see him?" asked Yugi.

"Ya, he is in the meeting room in a meeting right know," Bakura said.

"Thank you, know if you excuse me I have to go see him and introduced him to my friend," Yugi said.

"Alright then, I will see you later. I will tell everyone you are back and you are telling us what happened to Heba," Bakura said.

"I will, know if you excuse me," Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami continued walking down the hall over meeting room. They reached the door and got stopped by one of the guards.

"I am sorry lord Yugi but Lord Solomon is in a meeting right know."

"It's alright I will wait here until it is over," Yugi said.

"That's ok."

A few minutes later the door opened up and Yugi's grandpa and someone else came out of the room.

"Thank you Lord Muto, I hope that we can do more business with each other."

"Of course Lord Monty," Solomon said.

"Alright I have to go, good-bye," Lord Monty said.

"Good bye Lord Monty," Solomon said.

Lord Monty then turned around and walked down the hall and over to the front door to leave. Yugi watched as Lord Monty left his house the turned back around and said," Grandpa Can we talk please. There is something I need to tell you in privet."

"Of course Yugi come in and your friend too," Solomon said.

Solomon, Yugi and Yami walked inside the room and Yami closed the door behind them. They walked over to the couches and sat down.

"Alright Yugi tell me what's going on and where is Heba at?" asked Solomon.

"I am doing fine grandpa and before you get mad there are two things I need to tell you," Yugi said.

"Go ahead Yugi," said Solomon.

"Sigh… alright. The thing is Heba wanted to work at the Palace so he left and went their but I am sure know that he is release because he started to fall in love with Prince Atem," Yugi said.

"I see… so Heba has fallen in love with the crown Prince. Alright what is the other thing you are talking about," said Solomon.

Yugi turned to Yami and was wondering if he should tell his grandpa or not.

"Ok here it goes…. Can you take off your hood know," said Yugi.

Yami raised his hands and moved his hood down to revile himself.

"Prince…. Yami, what are you doing?" Solomon asked shocked.

"Will I asked my dad if I can come with Yugi to travel with him but in three months we have to go back to the Palace," Yami said.

"I see so Prince Yami will you be staying here?" asked Solomon.

"Yes and please just call me Yami when I am here," Yami said.

"Alright Yami, and Yugi you should go see your cousins," Solomon said.

"Ok grandpa," Yugi said getting up.

Yami got up as well and both walked out of the study, Yami also put his head back over his head to make sure no one knows him. Once they were out of the room they walked down the hall and over to another set of doors. Yugi stopped and said," Alright Yami, I will be introducing you to the rest of our family and keep the hood on until I say it is ok."

"Ok Yugi," Yami said.

Yugi opened up the door and walked inside with Yami right behind him. They stopped when they saw a huge argument going on in the room.

"Malik you are so died!"

"You have to catch me first mutt," Malik said.

"Stop calling me that!"

"No," said Malik.

"'Sigh… guys please stop this."

"Leave it be Ryo this is getting fun."

"Bakura stop them," Ryo said.

"No way is this fun. Marik I bet you five gold coins that Joey will win," Bakura said.

"Alright, but I bet you ten that it will get stop before there is a winner," Marik said.

"You're on," Bakura said.

Ryo just shocked his head and his husband and cousins. Yugi just stood there watching his two cousins fighting/wrestling. A few minutes Yugi started to get a little irritated at what he was watching.

"Joey, Malik! Knock it off!" Yelled Yugi.

Joey and Malik stopped fighting and looked at the door and saw Yugi there with someone else by him. Ryo, Bakura and Marik also looked over at the door and saw them.

"Hi, Yugi how are you and where it Heba at?" asked Joey.

"I am doing fine Joey and can you please get off of Malik know," Yugi said walking over to them with Yami following right behind him.

Joey got off and Malik and walked over to Ryo and sat down by him and Malik walked over to Marik and sat down by him.

"Pay up Bakura," Marik said holding out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Damn it," Bakura said handing Marik ten gold coins.

Yugi just shocked his head and sat down on the two setter couch and Yami sat down by him.

"Alright Yugi first things first, where is Heba at?" asked Bakura.

"Alright I will tell you guys but please don't get mad at him," Yugi said.

"Fine we won't," Marik said.

"Ok first off is that Heba wanted to go over to the Palace to become a servant over there," Yugi said.

"What!" Yelled Bakura.

"Please Bakura let me finish," Yugi said.

"Fine," Bakura said crossing his arms.

"Like I was saying, Heba wanted to work over at the Palace and wanted me to come with him but I said no and left. When he went to the palace I was going to come back here a bit before I leave again but on my way I saw Prince Yami at the oasis by himself and his horse gone. I told him I will give him a left back to the Palace and he agreed so he got on my horse and I headed back to the Palace. On are way over to the Palace we ran into your old team of bandits Bakura and Marik, but they would not let us pass so Prince Yami helped me fight them off. Once the bandits were taking care of we continued are joinery and we arrived at the Palace and hour later. Once the guards saw Yami they let us in and Yami given me a place to stay the night with them and the Pharaoh thanked me bringing his son home. I accepted the offer and stayed the night at the Palace and the next day after breakfast I left the Palace and I am back here," Yugi said.

"Is that all of it Yugi?" asked Ryo.

"No and just promise me that you won't kill Heba or the Princes, ok Bakura, Marik," Yugi said looking at the two.

"We promise Yugi," Bakura and Marik said.

"Alright, so when I was there I saw Heba at breakfast before I left the dining room I could tell that Heba fell in love with the Crown Prince of Egypt," Yugi said.

"I swear that if Prince Atem ever hurt Heba I will kill him," Bakura said.

"No you won't Bakura, the Pharaoh let you go for helping to protect the Princes four years ago," Ryo said.

"I remember that day. Did we go out for a ride and saw Bakura and Marik protecting the Princes and keeping them safe until help showed up," Joey said.

"Yes and I also remembering Malik jumping off his horse and running over to the fight to help," Yugi said looking at Malik.

Malik just gave Yugi a guilty smile and said, "Come on Yugi it was not all bad."

"Bad! You almost got killed. You never improved on your sword fighting Malik and Ryo, Heba and I did," Yugi said.

"I know but it was fun, Malik said.

"If I remember Malik you ran up to Marik and Bakura and stab them in the back because you thought they were going to kill the Princes," Ryo said.

"I remember that day. I would have killed you if the Princes did not stop me and explain to you that we were just helping them," Marik said.

"I said I was sorry about that Marik and you guys did get your revenge before we married," Malik said.

"Alright stop talking about the pass know," Joey said before turning to Yugi and asked," So what did you do after seeing Heba and staying at the Palace?"

"Well you can say that Prince Yami ask me to go to the ball that will be at the Palace in three months," Yugi said.

"Really!" yelled Joey.

"Sigh, yes Joey it's true. Also Prince Yami did something that surprised everyone before I left," Yugi said.

"What's that?" asked Ryo.

Yugi looked at Yami and nodded his head. Yami got the message and pulled his hood down and everyone in the room except Yugi gasp.

"Prince Yami! What are you doing here?" asked Malik.

"I asked my dad if I can go with Yugi so I can see what the outside world is like," Yami said.

"So, you went with Yugi so you can see what the outside world is like?" asked Marik with a smirk.

"Yes Marik I did," Yami said.

"So how do you like it so far?" asked Bakura.

"Kind of nice but I see how the people are and I will be talking to my father about it when I get back," Yami said.

"I see," Marik said.

"It's about time you guys do something," Bakura said.

Ryo then slapped Bakura up over the head.

"OW! What was that for Ryo," Bakura said.

"Well you should keep quit Kura," said Ryo.

"Fine," Bakura said rubbing his head.

A few minutes later the lounge door was thrown open. Everyone in the room looked who came in.

"Yes what is it?" asked Joey.

"Forgive me my lords but I heard that Lord Yugi was back."

Yugi stood up and walked over and then asked," Yes what is it Luke?"

"Forgive me Lord Yugi I know you just came back but my wife is in labor and the other healer is not feeling well so I came to you," Luke said.

When Yugi heard that he ran out of the room and over to the healing chambers to help out with the birth and Luke was right behind them.

Yami looked at the door were Yugi ran out of before asking," What was that about?"

"Well you see Yugi is the main healer in the house and he goes to the healing room to help out," Ryo said.

Yami looked back at them with a shock expression.

"Yugi never told you did he," Joey said.

"Well he said he was a healer but I never knew that he is in charge of the healing room," Yami said.

"Yes he is. Yugi is the main healer in the house and he helps out when he is not busy," Malik said.

"So is Heba a healer as well?" asked Yami.

"No," Ryo said.

"Should we go and see if he is alright?" asked Yami.

"That's alright Yami, we stay in here. Yugi does not like anyone going to the healing chamber except for people who need help or if there is someone giving birth," Joey said.

"What about the father?" Yami asked.

"The fathers are allowed to go inside if their wife is giving birth. No one else is allowed to see the mother or the baby until Yugi says so, he will only let the family in the healing room for an hour for peace and quiet than grandfather goes in and see how they are doing," Malik said.

"It's different in the Palace," Yami said.

"How so?" asked Ryo.

"Well are Palace healer will kick anyone out if they don't need help and fathers are not allowed inside the room when their wife gives birth," Yami said.

"Can't you tell your father?" asked Malik.

"My father can't do anything about it. He lets the Palace healer have a full range of the healing room," Yami said.

"Well that sucks but don't worry about it Yami," said Ryo.

"Why's that?" asked Yami.

"Because Yugi is good at what he does, in fact me, Ryo, Malik, Heba and Joey only allows Yugi to look over us. Even if we are in another house with a healer that works there we will say no," Ryo said.

"Also everyone in Egypt knows that Yugi is the best at what he does and he goes off now and then to help out. You can say he is on the same level as the Palace healer but a little better," Joey said.

"How can someone be good as Isis?" Yami said.

"Well…. Yugi was very gifted at a young age even though they are our adopted cousins. The strange thing is that they have the same eye color as grandpa and the eye color only runs in are side of the family," Malik said.

"Well did your Lord Muto have any kids?" asked Yami.

"Well grandpa had four sons and Uncle left the house and the title went back to grandpa so he made some changes to the place," Joey said.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Yami.

"Our parents died when we were a year old and Uncle and grandpa raised us," Ryo said.

"When we were two years old Uncle decided to leave the house and find someone he loves so he left," Joey said.

"So, you guys never saw your Uncle again?" asked Yami.

"He came back with a girl when we were three and she was pregnant," Malik said.

"Then they are your cousins," Yami said.

"Well last time we haired from them they said that they had twin boys," Ryo said.

"We got another letter later that week that said are Uncle, Auntie and cousins were killed in their house at night," Joey said.

"Grandpa was so heartbroken," Malik said.

"What happened when you guys found Yugi and Heba?" asked Yami.

"Grandpa found them not us. He was shocked that they looked just like Uncle and a little like Auntie. I think grandpa knows that they are his grandsons by birth but he did not have the heart to tell them," Ryo said.

"But I think that Yugi and Heba already knew that they were born inside the house hold and was not adopted in it," Malik said.

"Did they tell your grandpa about it?" asked Yami.

"Yes they did when they were thirteen but they also said that it did not matter to them," Joey said.

"I have to ask this but do you ever expect that Yugi and Heba might be….. A little different, like there is something more to them," Yami said.

"Well we did think about it when they were eight," Ryo said.

"More to Yugi then Heba though but once Heba was ten we started to think about it as well," Joey said.

"What was Heba like when he was growing up?" asked Yami.

"You can say that when he first saw Prince Atem when he was ten and he started to fall in love with him," Malik said.

"What about Yugi?" asked Yami.

"Yugi is kind of hard to figure out. You can say that he hides what he feels really well," Joey said.

"I see," Yami said.

Yami and the rest of the groups continued their talking until the lounged doors opened back up and Yugi walked back in. Everyone in the room and looked at Yugi and saw a bit of blood on his shirt.

"So, how was the mother?" asked Ryo.

"She's fine. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl," Yugi said.

"That's nice, I just can't wait to see Luke's daughter," Malik said.

"You have to wait for an hour before you go in the healing room guys. Leave the new parents alone with their daughter before you go in," Yugi said sitting down by Yami.

"Um… Yugi are you going to change your shirt?" asked Yami.

"Yes but not know," Yugi said.

"Ok," said Yami.

The room was quite for a bit until Luke ran back into the lounge room and everyone looked up.

"Lord Yugi come quick my daughter is not breathing now," Luke said worried

"Alright let's go," Yugi said getting up and running out the door with Luke.

"I hope their daughter is ok," Malik said.

"I know…. That is Luke's first-born and I will be really sad that his daughter pass away," Joey said.

"Does this happen?" asked Yami.

"Sometimes that's way Yugi does not take off his clothes after the mother gives birth to the baby," Ryo said.

"That's why he waits an hour before anyone see's the family but know that the baby is not breathing the mother and father can't see their child until the baby breathes again," Malik said.

"Yugi goes into the other room and start to help the baby so the child can start breathing again. It will take about two to three hours to make sure that everything is alright," Ryo said.

"I see…. So that's why you guys won't let anyone but Yugi help you," Yami said.

"Yes, same with Bakura and Marik," Joey said.

"Really," Yami said shocked.

Bakura and Marik nodded their head.

"Yes…. When Yugi healed us after Malik stabbed us in the back and again before we got married," Bakura said.

"When we were getting healed we felt more relax and nothing was going to hurt us," Marik said.

Yami just stayed quite for a bit before Luke walked back in the lounge with his wife right by him. Ryo looked up and was shocked.

"Luke what are you doing in here?" asked Ryo.

Everyone in the room turned their heads and saw him walking over to the empty couch and sat down.

"Well Yugi told us to leave the healing chamber… in fact he told everyone to leave the room so he can have some peace and quiet," Luke said with his head down.

"That sounds like Yugi. When something goes wrong he kicks everyone out of the room," Malik said.

"Don't worry Luke your child will be fine trust us," Ryo said.

Luke looked up at Ryo and said," Thank you Lord Ryo."

"No probable Luke," Ryo said.

The room fell quite again because nobody now what to say. They start to bring out some games to play to pass the time. Two hours later Yugi walked in the room with something in his arms.

"Luke, Lisa your daughter is fine know," Yugi said.

Everyone looked up and saw Yugi with a baby in his arms asleep. Luke got up and walked over to Yugi.

"Here Luke," Yugi said handing him his daughter.

"Thank you Yugi," Luke said with tears in his eyes know.

"No problem Luke and I also told my grandpa to see you two tomorrow know because of this. If something else happens tonight come and get me," Yugi said.

"We will Lord Yugi," Lisa said getting up and walking over to them.

"Alright then, you should head to your room and get some rest. I will come to your rooms before breakfast to see how she is doing and I need to know her name as well but that can wait for tomorrow," Yugi said with a smile.

"Thank you Lord Yugi and good night," Luke said before walking out of the room with his daughter in his arms and his wife by his side.

"So Yugi is the baby alright?" asked Malik.

"Sigh… I won't know until the morning and it looks like I will be staying here for a week to make sure everything is alright," Yugi said.

"Alright then but you should go to bed Yugi. You look really tired and Yami needs to go to bed as well," Joey said.

"Good idea and I see that Ra already set we should all go to bed," Yugi said.

"You're right, let's go to bed," Joey said.

Alright," everyone else said.

Everyone left the room and headed to their bed rooms and Yami just followed Yugi down the hall.

"Yugi where will I be staying at?" asked Yami.

"In my room of course, don't worry there are two beds because Heba shares a room with me. Just remember to make the bed in the morning," Yugi said.

"You don't have helpers to do that?" asked Yami.

"We do but me and Heba don't like them in are rooms and the same goes with my cousins," Yugi said.

"OK but to just tell you I don't know how to make a bed," Yami said.

"Don't worry Yami I will teach you and before you know it you will be making your own bed," Yugi said.

"We will see," Yami said.

They continued to walk down the hall until they reached a door. Yugi opened up the door and step inside so Yami can walk in. Once Yami was in the room he just stopped in the middle of the room shocked. Yugi closed the door and walked up behind Yami.

"So, do you like the room Yami?" asked Yugi walking over to his bed.

Yami snapped out of his shock and said," yes I do."

"Alright then, here Yami your pajamas, you can use the over there and change," Yugi said pointing over to the bathroom.

"Thank you Yugi," Yami said grabbing the pajamas and walking into the bathroom.

When Yami was in the bathroom Yugi changed out of his clothes and put on his own pair of pajamas. Once Yugi got on the top part of his pajamas Yami walked back out of the bathroom.

"How do I look Yugi?" asked Yami walking out with his clothes in his hands.

Yugi turned around and looked at Yami and said," you look good in them. Yami you can put your clothes by the door and leave them there," Yugi said.

"Alright," Yami said before walking over to the door to put his clothes on the ground.

Once the clothes were on the ground Yami turned around and asked," Yugi what know?"

"It's time for bed, so let's go to sleep," Yugi said getting into his bed.

"OK," Yami said getting into Heba's bed to sleep.

When they were both settled for bed, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Snowfall: **That is the end of the chapter and like I said from before if you want me to skip the three months and take you into the drama that will happen let me know :)

**Yami: **Snowfall I want to go back home :(

**Snowfall: **You have to wait to see what the readers said until then I wont start of ch.6 :)

**Yami: **Sigh... fine

**Snowfall: **Can you finish up please I need to go work on my other story

**Yami: **Sure... please comment down below... and please let the writer skip the three chapters. I know that you want to see the drama that will happen when we get back to the Palace ;)


End file.
